Prison Shower
by ShounenSuki
Summary: A Sword x Sen lemon I wrote for my sister. Sword and Sen are characters from the awesome Sadahiro Mika manga Under Grand Hotel.


Sen was standing in the showers, enjoying a rare moment of solitude. It didn't happen often that he had the showers to himself. Not in the least because there was a certain black man that seemed to enjoy tormenting Sen. Now, however, he was nowhere to be found and although this made Sen feel uneasy, he decided not to think about it. Sen just relaxed for the first time in ages and started washing his hair calmly.

It was perfect, the best he had felt since before he was put into this prison. He let his hands slide down his body, soaping it up without the fear of being attacked at any moment, or worse, raped. Perfect, delicious solitude was all he felt at the moment.

All he felt…

"Sword! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Watching you shower, of course."

"Get out!"

"Nah, I think I'll stay."

"You bastard! Can't you leave me alone for half an hour?"

"Seems not."

Sen glared at Sword, before grabbing his bar of soap and throwing it at the black man. "Fuck you!" He stormed off, into the locker-room to dry himself and get dressed. He wanted to get as far away from Sword as he could. Once back in his cell, he slammed the door and fell down on his bunk. He sighed angrily and got up again, grabbed his pillow and threw it across the cell. "Fuck you Sword!"

He kept on cursing Sword and abusing innocent objects for a while, until his rage finally subsided and he let himself fall back on the bunk. He sighed again and turned on his side, covering himself with his blanket and closing his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he suddenly felt someone rubbing his ass.

"Sword… go away……"

"No."

"Sword, go away, or I'll hurt you."

Sword laughed mockingly. "You? Hurt _me_?" Sen sat up and scowled at Sword. "You're not that much stronger than me."

"Yes I am."

"Fuck you Sword."

"I was planning on the opposite, actually."

"I'm not in the mood."

"I am."

Sword pinned Sen to the bunk and held him down. Sen struggled, but knew that it was inevitable. "Why do you always do this?"

"Because I'm a horny bastard, that's why."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I love you too~ "

Sword kissed Sen passionately and moved one of his hands from Sen's wrist to his pants. Sen struggled more, but this only made it easier for Sword to pull the pants down. "Can't wait either, I see," Sword smirked, now releasing his own, sizable member from his pants. Sen scowled. "If you make me bleed, I swear I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"Okay, okay, I'll lube things up for you! Just stop struggling!"

For a single moment, Sen relaxed. Sensing an opening, Sword swiftly turned Sen on his stomach and spread his ass cheeks wide. Furious and humiliated, Sen tried to fight, but Sword managed to keep him down by sitting on top of him. "Hey, hey, I said I would lube you up! Keep still!"

Without further ado, he started licking Sen's hole, making sure it got nice and slick. Sen tried to keep still and even protest, but he couldn't muffle all his moans. Upon hearing these approving noises, Sword stopped his tonguing and dismounted Sen. "It'll hurt even less if you suck my cock first."

Sen grumbled, but started licking. Sword was right, after all, as much as he hated to admit it. Sword turned his attention back to Sen's ass and it wasn't long before both were moaning loudly.

After a while, Sword stopped and stood up, pulling his dick from Sen's mouth.

"Get on your back."

"Why?"

"I wanna see your face while I fuck you."

"Bastard."

Sen still did as he was told, though, and Sword quickly got into position, letting Sen's legs rest on his shoulders. Sword poked Sen's asshole with the tip of his dick and grinned. "It's begging me to enter."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true, though."

"Shut up and do it!"

Sword didn't need to be told twice. He pushed in deeply, eliciting a loud moan from Sen. The black man ignored it, though, and immediately started pounding Sen's ass, going deeper in with every thrust. Sword was clearly hurting Sen at first, but before long, Sen was moaning in pleasure and clinging to the man fucking him.

As they neared their orgasms, Sen's defences were broken completely and he kissed Sword passionately. Sword kissed back with abandon and started masturbating his lover.

As they broke their kiss, Sen climaxed, his entire body stiffening in pleasure. This sudden tightness also pushed Sword over the edge, and he came deep inside of Sen.

After a few minutes, they returned to their senses again. They were entangled in each other's arms, still panting and sweaty. Sen sighed.

"Great, now I have to shower again…"

"If you don't mind me being there this time, I'll make sure we're alone."

"And have you fuck me in the shower as well? I'd never get clean!"

Sword grinned. "Is that a yes?"

A deep sigh escaped Sen and he rolled his eyes. "Yes."


End file.
